07 May 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-05-07 ; Comments *The Phantom Fifty reaches no 17. *File 1: the first 20 minutes with a 40 minute gap and then the next 35 minutes. *File a: First 20 minutes of tape are very muffled *File b: 22 minutes leading up to the end of the show. *Peel group member mr_maudlin: I made a note of some of the tracks from this show at the time. (I used to record shows on Hi-Fi VHS and would make a note of the timing so it was easier to find when copying to cassette). Oh, and I get a name check before the Moose track. Sessions *Fun-Da-Mental, #2. Recorded 06 April 1993. No known commercial release. The tracks 'Front Line', and 'Country Man' are not included on the available recording. *Cell, repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 13 February 1993. The session was recorded 14 December 1992. No known commercial release. 'Everything Turns' not included on the available recordings. Tracklisting File 1 'cuts in during next track *Oil Seed Rape: ‘Rib Donor (12 inch - Paid)’ (Jackass) *Reverend Horton Heat: ‘You Can’t Get Away From Me (LP – The Full Custom Gospel Sounds Of)’ (Sub Pop Records) ' @ : (JP: ‘I don’t know who this one is by. It’s on Produce Records, or it might be.)’ *Harram: Enna Garrib (Bonus Track) (12" - Sex Up (Take Control)) Electron @''' *PJ Harvey: ‘Mansize Sextet (CD – Rid Of Me)’ (Island Records) *Cell: ‘Halo’ (Peel Session) *Terror Fabulous: ‘Drop It Cool (7 inch)’ (Black Scorpio) '''File 1 pauses *Jerry Lee Lewis: Crazy Arms''' &''' *Royal Trux: ‘Steal Yr Face (7 inch)' (Sub Pop)' @ &' File 1 resumes 40s during next track at 18:02 *Royal Trux: ‘Gett Off (7 Inch – Steal Yr Face)’ (Sub Pop) ' @ &' File 1 pauses at 20:22 (40 minute gap in recording) *Diblo-Dibala & Le Groupe Matchatcha: Dame De Coueur (album O.K. Madame) Afric Music - AF 015''' §''' File a begins around 11:38pm L444a *Therapy? Speedball (acetate for EP - Face The Strange E.P.) A&M ' @' *Moonshake: Girly Loop (mini-album - Big Good Angel) Too Pure PURE 22 ' @ &' *Fun-Da-Mental : Front Line (session) *Eric's Trip: Listen (7" EP - Songs About Chris) Sub Pop SP 205 &''' *Eric's Trip: Dinosaurs (7" EP - Songs About Chris) Sub Pop SP 205 '''& File 1 resumes *Lee & Clarendonians: The Night Owl (7") Green Door GD.4038 &''' : (JP: ‘...and, er, Mark Carroll I know is writing down the Phantom Fifty because he wrote to tell me so, present whereabouts not given, but thanks for the card Mark, and this is number 17...') 1991 Festive Fifty *'''17 Moose, Suzanne (12 inch – Cool Breeze) (Hut Recordings) : (JP: ‘Still makes my head go all funny that one. That’s Moose.’) *Cell: ‘Camera’ (Peel Session) *NSO Force: ‘In 2 Deep (12 inch – Chains & In 2 Deep)’ (Ticking Time Records) *UT: ‘Brink Over Chicken (LP - Early Live Life)’ (Blast First)' &' *L445a *Mars: ‘Helen Fordsdale (Various Artists LP - No New York)' (Antilles) *Captain Jesus & The Sunray Dream: I’m So Dead Bored (album - All Thanks To The Lord Jesus Christ Amen) Criminal JESUS 2 : (JP: ‘I think we may be looking at a parallel universe here.’) *Fun-Da-Mental : Tribal Revolution (session) *Scrawl: ‘Vi Ploriontos (CD EP – Bloodsucker)’ (Simple Machines Records) *''(12:30 a.m. news)'' *Mortal: Psycho (Logic) (12") Remote Sentry SENTRY 1 File 1 ends *Cell: Everything Turns (session) *Fishmonkeyman: What's The World Coming To? (12" - Seven Monkeys In A Tree) Groovey Cardboard GROOVEY C001 *Close Up Over: Olivine (v/a album - Black Dog Productions - Bytes) Warp WARP LP8 *Trumans Water: Our Doctors Think We're Blind (album - Spasm Smash XXXOXOX Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP *L444b *SF Seals: Being Cheated (7" - Nowherica / Being Cheated) Sub Pop SP 204 ' @' *Everton Blender: Create A Sound (7") Star Trail SRT 764128 *Gallon Drunk: You Should Be Ashamed (Single) Clawfist HUNKA 18CD *that dog.: Paid Programming (2x7" - that dog.) Magnatone Products 711MGT ' @' *Fun-Da-Mental : Country Man (session) ' @' *Tsunami: Slugger (album - Deep End) Simple Machines SMR13V *Magic Sam: Love Me With A Feeling *Heatmiser: Stray (7") Cavity Search CSR 2 ' @' *Stray: Jericho (album - Suicide) Transatlantic TRA 233 *''01:30 news'' *That Petrol Emotion: Catch A Fire (Mix 1) (v/a album - Volume Six) Volume 6VCD6 start missed File a ends File b (01:38 a.m. - 02:00 a.m.) *L-Dopa: 'Feel Your Need (12")' (Joint Effort) *Cell: 'Stratosphere' (Peel Session) *Rick & The Fairlanes: 'Danger (Compilation LP-Strummin' Mental Volume One)' (Link) *Kanda Bongo Man: 'Liza (CD-Soukous In Central Park)' (Hannibal) :(JP: 'Now it's time to light the blue touchpaper and retire to safety, since it's Lynn Parsons.') Tracks marked''' §''' not yet available. Tracks marked''' @ available on '''File 2 Tracks marked''' & available on '''File 3 Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-05-07 *a) 1993-05-07 Peel Show L444 L445 *b) 1993-05-07 JP L288 *2) John Peel tape no.62 side a *3) 1993-05-xx Peel Show LE178 ;Length *1) 00:53:55 (to 00:20:22 unique) *a) 01:56:07 *b) 00:22:17 *2) 00:46:28 (from 12:01) (18:29-22:04 unique) *3) (1:03:37-1:22:25) (to 1:06:37, 1:12:11-1:12:17 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *a) File created from L444 and L445 of SL Tapes digitised by SB *b) File created from L288 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by ML. *2) From DW Tape 62 *3) Created from LE172 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1993 Lee Tape 178 ;Available *1) Mooo *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *2) Youtube *3) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector